The present invention is directed to a thermal insulating sleeve and more specifically, to a new and novel thermal insulating sleeve for insulating a container, such as a beverage container, that is easily converted from a relatively flat or planar configuration during periods of nonuse and into an open configuration for receiving a container during periods of use.
Thermal insulating sleeves, such as those used for insulating beverage containers, have been developed and are typically formed from polystyrene, expanded synthetic resins, or paper or cardboard material. While sleeves formed of polystyrene and expanded synthetic resins are aesthetically pleasing and provide good thermal insulation, they are not biodegradable or easily recyclable. Further, while such sleeves can generally be stacked or nested in an array, the resulting stack is generally bulky and often difficult to handle. Further, such sleeves cannot be stored or carried in a substantially planar configuration making them inconvenient for an individual to carry in a pocket, purse, and the like during periods of nonuse.
Thermal insulating sleeves formed from corrugated box board material have also been developed. Unfortunately, however, until now, such insulated sleeves are typically bulky and do not easily fold or collapse into a generally planar configuration for periods of nonuse. Further, it is often desirable for sleeves used for thermally insulating containers, such as beverage containers, to have an outer surface onto which advertising material can be printed. However, until now, the corrugated fluting associated with sleeves formed from corrugated box board material has resulted in printed material having a generally poor appearance.
Thermal insulating sleeves formed from polystyrene, expanded synthetic resins, or paper have also been designed to accommodate containers. Unfortunately, however, containers, such as used for beverages, vary slightly in size and sleeves that are properly sized to accommodate a particular size of beverage container are often not properly sized for accommodating a larger or a smaller size beverage container.
Accordingly, a need exist for a new and novel thermally insulating sleeve for a container, such as a beverage container, that can easily collapse into a substantially planar configuration during periods of nonuse and can be easily expanded into an open configuration for accommodating a container during periods of nonuse; is capable of accommodating containers of various sizes; is sturdy enough to withstand extensive handling; can be formed from a biodegradable and/or recyclable material; can be printed or embossed with printed images; is relatively inexpensive to manufacture; and is capable of being manufactured by existing machinery.
The present invention is directed to a thermal insulating sleeve for a container, such as a beverage container. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the insulating sleeve comprises a plurality of side panels defining a generally tubular body positioned about an imaginary longitudinal axis. The tubular body includes an open first end and a second end forming a central cavity therein. Circumferential positioned about the open first end and equally spaced one from another, is a plurality of fingers that extend generally radially inwardly into the central cavity and are angled generally downwardly with respect to the tubular body.
In another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the thermal insulating sleeve is formed from a unitary blank that is appropriately folded to form the insulating sleeve. The blank includes a plurality of adjacent, generally rectangular, side portions connected together each having a top end, a bottom end, and a finger extending outwardly from the top end. The blank further includes an end panel and a flap. When the blank is formed into the thermal insulating sleeve, the end panel and the flap are secured together in an overlapping relationship to form a tubular body.
In another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the thermal insulating sleeve comprises a bottom.
In another preferred embodiment of the invention, the thermal insulating sleeve is formed from a unitary blank having first and second bottom closure flaps integral with and connected to the bottom ends of corresponding side portions and are connected together to form a bottom.
In another preferred embodiment of the invention, the bottom of the thermal insulating sleeve is formed without the use of an adhesive.
In another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the bottom of the thermal insulating sleeve is formed with the use of an adhesive.
In another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the thermal insulating sleeve may be expanded into an open configuration for receiving a container and may be collapsed into a closed or generally planar configuration for shipping, storage, carrying, or the like.
In another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the tubular body of the thermal insulating sleeve includes an exterior wall for receiving printed material.
In another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the tubular body of the thermal insulating sleeve includes an exterior wall having a printed laminate mounted thereon.
In another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the thermal insulating sleeve is formed from a material capable of being die cut and folded.
In another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the thermal insulating sleeve is formed of paperboard having an appropriate crush resistance.
In another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the thermal insulating sleeve is formed of a f or an E/F paperboard material.
In another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the thermal insulating sleeve is formed of a plastic material.
In another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the thermal insulating sleeve is formed of a transparent plastic material.
In another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the thermal insulating sleeve provides an insulating layer of air between the interior wall of the tubular body forming the thermal insulating sleeve and the container contained therein.
In another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the thermal insulating sleeve is formed from a foldable material selected from the group consisting of paper, paperboard, cardboard, box board, plastic, and foam.
A primary object of the present invention, therefore, is to provide a thermal insulating sleeve for a container that is easily converted from a collapsed or planar configuration during periods of nonuse and into an expanded or open configuration for receiving a container during periods of use.
Another primary object of the present invention is to provide a thermal insulating sleeve for a beverage container.
Another primary object of the present invention is to provide a thermal insulating sleeve for a container that reduces or eliminates condensation from forming along the outside of a relatively cold container contained therein.
Another primary object of the present invention is to provide a thermal insulating sleeve for a container which permits the container to be easily inserted into or out of the thermal insulating sleeve.
Another primary object of the present invention is to provide a thermal insulating sleeve that may easily accommodate various sizes of containers.
Another primary object of the present invention is to provide a thermal insulating sleeve for a container having a surface for displaying printed material.
Another primary object of the present invention is to provide a thermal insulating sleeve for a container that is capable of withstanding prolonged handling.
Another primary object of the present invention is to provide a thermal insulating sleeve for a container that is formed from biodegradable material.
Another primary object of the present invention is to provide a thermal insulating sleeve for a container that is formed from recyclable material.
Another primary object of the present invention is to provide a thermal insulating sleeve for a container that is relatively inexpensive to manufacture.
Another primary object of the present invention is to provide a thermal insulating sleeve for a container that can be manufactured using existing machinery.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description, the accompanying drawings and the appended claims.